


Topp of Hansol

by KomaedaClear



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Reader Insert, Smut, but youre the daddy, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: You come home to find your boyfriend pleasuring himself. Kinky times ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

You were still sweating from your workout at the gym as you entered the apartment you shared with your boyfriend Kim Hansol. Already, you were excited to see him again, even though it was only a few hours you’ve been away.

 

You looked around, surprised to see the lights still off from when you left. “Hansol?” you called out uncertainly. Hansol never slept in this late. At least by this time, if he was asleep, it would be a nap on the couch.

 

There was a muffled sound from the bedroom, and you rushed over, slightly concerned because what the fuck did he get into this time? Upon opening the door, you were met with the beautiful view of Hansol’s puckered asshole around a large purple dildo(you only bought him the best), his mouth clenched around his hand to muffle his cries. His other hand was pumping the dildo in and out of him desperately. His legs were spread wide, precum beading at the tip of his dick. He was still wearing his pajama top, the one that buttoned up, but his boxers were discarded across the room. The only light was from the laptop opened beside him, emitting a low sound of someone moaning, which was probably the muffled sound you heard earlier. Hansol’s eyes were closed even as you approached the bed slowly. From behind his hand you could hear small whines, and your own dick was hardening at the sight and sound of him.

 

“Um, Hansol?” you asked awkwardly. Never before had you walked in on your boyfriend like this. Usually, if you walked in on him masturbating at all he would be jerking off with one of your nudes on his phone, or even sometimes he was watching porn. He never used the dildo without you before.

 

He paused his movements and his eyes popped open, mouth letting go of his hand, and he quickly paused the porno(a guy was shoving an apple up another guy’s ass and you weren’t even phased because honestly you’ve seen weirder) before sitting up, albeit a little awkwardly.

 

“U-um, h-hi! Um, b-back so soon?” he stuttered out. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, and you kind of wish you weren’t home yet, because he looked so into it a second ago.

 

You smirked and dragged a finger along his inner thigh. “Were you so desperate to get fucked you couldn’t wait for me to get home?” you asked in a mocking voice. He blinked at you, mouth open with an empty reply. You tilted your head innocently. “Baby, if you were so desperate, why’d you stop?”

 

His face flushed and his eyes were cast to the side. You grinned widely at his next words. “I kept thinking about you working out, and I couldn’t help myself, D-Daddy.”

 

Good, you were so ready to get this fucking kink on.

 

“Aw, baby,” you cooed, “that toy is for prepping, not for playing.” You moved your hand slowly along his inner thigh towards the dildo, and Hansol let out a little whine. “Aren’t you glad I came home early, so you could cum to Daddy’s cock?”

 

He licked his lips and lifted his hips up as you slowly dragged the purple dildo out of him. Lube dripped out along with it, the kind that tasted like mango. You closed your eyes as you lifted it up to your mouth and licked along it slowly, letting out a long moan. It was definitely mango flavoured, your favourite. When you opened your eyes, setting the toy on the nightstand beside the bed, Hansol’s eyes were wide and he was biting his bottom lip hard. You brought a finger up to his chin and locked your lips together, relishing in the sweet taste of his mouth. Kissing Hansol was by far the best decision of your life, because whenever you did, he was so hungry for more, so eager to have your tongue in his mouth, and he was so fucking pretty after an hour of making out, lips tingling and red and swollen and just the thought of this was enough to make your dick tent your sweatpants.

 

“Daddy,” Hansol whimpered when you pulled away and cupped your dick through your pants with a grunt.

 

“Yeah baby? Tell Daddy want you want.”

 

He looked away shyly, sides of his mouth quirking up embarrassingly and fuck if you weren’t planning to tease him for as long as you could you would have already pounced on him.

 

“I want Daddy to fuck me,” he breathed. You licked your lips and let your pants and boxers drop to the floor without hesitation. Your shirt was already clinging to you from your workout sweat, so you pulled that off, too.

 

Hansol let out what sounded like a squeak when you hopped on the bed and practically ripped his pj shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. His chest and abs were on display for you, and you swiped your tongue out along a nipple. He let out a whine, and you grinned, flicking the other nipple with your free hand. You sucked for a few seconds, then pulled away. His shoulders and chest were already littered with hickies from the previous nights, and he looked so hot spread out for you like this. He let out shaky breaths as you ran your hands down his stomach, avoiding his aching cock, tip the colour of his perfect lips. You licked up the bit of precum and smiled deviously. He always tasted so fucking good. You put your mouth around his head and sucked greedily, his choked gasps filling your ears. It was the sweetest sound. You pulled back after a moment and grinned at him. His face was flushed, eyes full of lust, and sweat dripping down his face.

 

You held his legs apart hungrily, staring at his tight hole leaking with lube. You nipped at his inner thighs, leaving small red marks. His skin was so smooth and soft against your lips. He tasted like heaven to your mouth wherever you kissed him. You trailed your mouth down towards his hole, kissing the puckered, red rim before swiping your tongue out, eliciting a small moan from him. You looked up and he was covering his mouth with one hand while the other was holding him up in a sitting position, eyes staring at the wall.

 

You leaned away from him just a little so you could speak. “Come on baby, you know Daddy likes to hear you moan.” You grinned at the blush in his cheeks while he moved his hand away from his mouth and used it to help support him up. “Look at me too baby.” His eyes blinked down at you, face even redder now, and you placed another kiss on him before pushing your tongue into his hole.

 

Hansol let out a cry and a hand gripped your hair tight. You wiggled your tongue a little before attempting to push it in deeper. The taste was of the mango lube, which you silently thanked because if it wasn’t Hansol you would have never even thought about putting your tongue in someone’s ass.

 

“P-please,” he moaned. You pressed deeper into him and slowly pulled your tongue out, then pushed back in, and continued at a medium pace. His hips would buck into you, and you were so glad he was vocal because even if it was just your tongue, every thrust into him made him cry out in pleasure.The hand in your hair tightened when you poked a finger into him, not bothering to wait for him to adjust before you had put the entire finger into him, seeing as he was still loose from the dildo.

 

You pulled your tongue and finger out completely when your own dick was throbbing, and you were afraid you were going to cum just from his voice(wouldn’t be the first time this has happened). Hansol licked his lips as his eyes followed your movements. You picked up the lube and squirted it into your hand, rubbing it so it was warm.

 

“Come on, baby, beg for Daddy’s cock,” you said slowly, lustfully. You stroked your cock as you tilted your head at him questionably.

 

“Please, Daddy, please fuck me with your cock. Fuck, I want you so bad. I want you so deep inside of me Daddy. Please please please just fuck me please plea-” You shushed him with a deep, passionate kiss, rubbing some more lube onto his hole.

 

“God baby, you’re so hot when you beg for me like that,” you mumbled into his lips, and press your tip into his hole. You gasped at how tight he still was, at how warm he was, and he moaned into your mouth. You pushed your tongue into his mouth to shut him up because if he made anymore sounds with your dick barely in him you would cum right then.

 

His hands gripped your shoulders as you slowly pushed into him, your hands gripping his hips tightly, leaving finger-shaped bruises most likely. Halfway onto your dick Hansol broke away. “J-just go, please, m-move fast Daddy,” he said breathlessly. You grinned, but continued slowly still, wanting to hear him say more. Who cares if you might cum just from his voice, it was so fucking hot to hear and you could never get enough of it.

 

“Baby, you must’ve thought of my hard cock while fucking yourself with that toy, huh? Probably thought you could go as fast as you liked and cum when you wanted.”

 

“Y-yes, fuck, I always think of your dick Daddy. I go crazy when I wake up like that and you’re not here.”

 

His words intrigued you, and you slowed down, dragging this on. “Oh? Wake up like what, baby?”

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he breathed. “Waking up so fucking horny. I dream about you fucking into me and it’s so fucking hot Daddy fuck please just please fuck me fuck fuck.”

 

You pressed a kiss to his lips for a second. “Oh, baby, i’m so much better than a dream.” With that, you snapped your hips forward into him the rest of the way, making him cry out. You pull out almost all the way and snap back into him. You continuously thrust into him like his, nipping at his neck and leaving big red bite marks, and Hansol keeps moaning, saying _more more_ and _fuck yes please daddy_ and mixing your name into there as well. You feel your groin tighten, but you don’t want to cum just yet, want to hear him say more. You stop abruptly, deep inside of him, tip of your dick against his prostate. He futilely tries to grind against you, but you hold him in place.

 

“W-why’d you stop?” he asked, almost sounding like he was going to sob from the hard unmoving pressure against his prostate.

 

“You just look so cute baby, I want to be able to remember your pretty face right when I cum inside of you.”

 

Hansol gets the cue. “Please Daddy, please keep going, I- fuck, I want you to cum in me so bad, just do it, fucking cum in me Daddy fuck.”

 

“My pleasure.” You lick your lips and bring your dick out fully, then pound into him with so much force that he cums right there. His asshole tightens around your dick. You keep thrusting into him messily and faster and you near your high again and with one last push you bring your lips to his in a sloppy kiss and cum into his ass. You collapse onto him, skin against skin, as you pull out slowly. You’re even more sweaty than before, and Hansol looks completely broke and messed up from this fuck.

 

“Fuck, Hansol,” you breathe into his ear. “You’re such a good fuck.”

 

He smirks at this, turning his head so he can kiss the corner of your mouth. “Not as good as you, babe.”

 

You nuzzle into his neck, closing the laptop(probably should have done this at the beginning) and bringing the blankets up over the two of you, not bothering to clean up. You were ready for a long nap.

 

“Babe?” Hansol whispers after a few minutes.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Next time, c-can I top?” he asked uncertainly.

 

You practically purr into his neck. “Of course, Hansol baby. Whatever you want.”


End file.
